


For Science!

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Sterek Drabbles [33]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Alternate Universe, Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: “I’m writing, what does it look like I’m doing?”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Drabbles [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981733
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	For Science!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this, Jeff Davis does. I'm just playing.
> 
> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.
> 
> \--
> 
> Written for Sterek drabbles:
> 
> February 26: hope, page, dirty  
> Theme Week: Creativity

“Stiles, what are you doing?”

“I’m writing, what does it look like I’m doing?”

“Very funny. Let me read what you wrote last.”

“Why? It’s nothing new from the last page I let you read.”

“Stiles?”

“What, Der?”

“I hope you’re not writing dirty stuff about us in your fanfiction stories again.”

“Why? Are you scared?”

“Umm, no, but Stiles…”

“What is it, Derek? I’m writing.”

“I thought you might like to try some of this stuff in bed instead of always just writing about it and posting online…”

“Oh! Well, I mean, sure, I guess we could. For science!”


End file.
